Together
by demoncatcher524
Summary: Just another typical Chalek story.


**Chloe's POV**

_"_I never thought I'd this but I'm really having fun on our date, Alek. Thanks for everything. It's seem as if that's all I ever say to you." When I said that, he chuckled. "You'd get used to it after a while if you were me. Well as much as I would love to do this forever, we have to go now."

"I don't think so." The voice was behind us and the voice seemed familiar. We turned around.

** BEEP BEEP BEEP! **My alarm went off. UGH! Another dream about Alek. That's just great. Well better get dressed for another annoying day of school.

When I got out of bed I noticed a note on my nightstand, from Mom.

_Chloe,_

_Sorry I had to go on another business trip again. I'm gonna be gone for at least a week or so. Don't do anythig dumb. I don't wanna be a grandmother yet. There's money in the usual place to go out and eat. There's also food in the fridge. _

_I love you,_

_Mom_

"Implied," I whispered to myself. I looked at the clock. It's 6:45. Oh no I'm gonna be late.

**At School**

When I was walking to school, I saw Amy running to me. "Soo," she said. "What?" Uh oh this isn't good. "Why didn't you tell me I thought we had a better relationship than this!" With my empathy thing I can tell that she's jealous at something but I don't know what. "Amy, Amy, AMY! I seriously don't know what your'e talking about." "Well Alek is telling everbody that you guys are couple." What! He is telling everybody that we are a couple. Well I really wanted to date Alek since we first met but I do not want him lie about it like this. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." I ended up saying that part out loud. "Hey, kitten." He was right behind me. I'm gonna teach him. "Alek, why did you have to lie. If you wanted to be with me you couldv'e just asked!" "It was just a joke, Chloe." he said. "Your'e a joke, Alek. And to think I actually started to like you, your'e just a stuck up jerk like the rest of the jockos! You know what, don't even talk to me. I'm done with you! This little friendship we had is over. Goodbye!" I ended up shouting at him. That should do it. I turned and walked with Amy.

**Alek's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. When Chloe said that, it broke my heart. She even started to like me. The only reason why I said that was because my friends dared me to. Chloe's right, my so called friends are jerks and I'm one of them. Why am I so stupid?

When I came into class (which was Chloe's class too) I tried to sit as far away from Chloe as possible. But the only seat that was left was next to Chloe's. So I had to do the unexpected. I went up to a guy that was sitting in the back corner and said, "Hey, I think you're sitting in my seat." He stood up and sat at the seat next to Chloe.

I started thinking and thought about Chloe hating me. Then I realized that I made her hate me even more. I'm the one who made the guy sit somewhere else. Ugh! I am so stupid.

**Chloe's POV**

I cannot believe Alek just did that. Wait he's just trying to avoid me. Well when there's a new person sitting next to you, you gotta make friends with them. I turned and whispered since the teacher was talking, "Hi, I'm Chloe." The guy had shiny brown hair kinda like Zac Efron. His eyes were a pretty shade of green. His face was so perfect. He wore a dark blue shirt and black jeans. I can't believe he's not one of the basktball jocko jerks. I blushed thinking that he was pretty cute, but I can't have a relationship with a human. "Hi, Chloe. I know what you are, miss uniter." I was confused how did he know I was mai and the uniter? At my confused face he said "I'm mai too." Okay. I was wondering why I didn't get an empathy hit. After he said that, the bell rang signaling 2nd period.

**At Lunch**

After I got my food I sat at the table with Paul and Amy. "Hey guys" I said a little too loud. "So what's up, Chloe. You seem out of the ordinary since first period... Well tell me!" "Ok. So I-" I was cut off by the guy that I met earlier. "Hi, Chloe. Can I sit here, please?" Amy gave me a look that I didn't quite recognize. I loved the way he said please, Alek would never say that. "Sure, oh that reminds me. I didn't get your name yet." I was thinking that he would have a cute name. "The name's Travis." I loved the name. I just realized that I was staring at him when he smiled. He had the world's most beautiful smile. I'm so glad that he was mai. At that moment Amy decided to interrupt "Ah. Someone's rebounding nicely." I snapped myself out of the trance. "Amy, Alek and I were never together and we probably never will be."

**Alek's POV**

Since my friends were talking about things that didn't matter, I decided that I tuned in to Chloe's conversations. "Ah someone's rebounding nicely." Chloe is already dating someone else? I hope it's not another human. "Amy, Alek and I were never together and probably never will be." We are never gonna be together? Let's just see about that.

I walked to Chloe's table. "Hi Chloe." I was feeling nervous that she wouldn't talk to me. "Oh hey, Alek." She said not looking at him. "Look Chloe. I'm really sorry about earlier when I lied about us. The truth is that I only did it because my friends dared me too and you're right. My friends are jerks and I'm one of them. But I have feeling for you Chloe. Can you please give me another chance." She looked at me when I said I had feeling for her. "You know what Alek, I'll forgive you." I was jumping for joy in the inside. The bell rung when I was about to ask her out on a date. Maybe it was too soon.

**GOOD OR BAD? THIS WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER SO IT WILL GET BETTER. REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**


End file.
